Love Trouble
by Izabella1943
Summary: Chica: Sweet, good cook, loved by all Bonnie: Funny, talented, loves Chica Foxy: Strong, lady's man, loves Chica Freddy: unconfident, good singer, loves Chica Goldie: watches all
1. Arrival and Cruches

Author Note: This is my first fan fiction, hope you guys really enjoy it chow

"Hello I would like to place an order for 6 animatronics…yes, okay…I want a female chicken, a male fox, 2 male bears, and a male bunny….in a week okay bye." said as he talked on the phone. This place will make me a billionaire he thought as he closed the pizzeria up for the day.

One week later

"Yes, they are finally here oh my goodness I've waited so long, but now their here!" said as he signed the paperwork. Immediately after he finished signing the paperwork he opened each box up and didn't turn then on until he had put them in their rightful places. The time had come to turn them on. He was warned that they did have mind of their own and would be able to have conversations with the kids that came to the pizzeria. "Okay then that should do it…" said "H-Hello my name is Freddy Fazbear" said Freddy. "Hi my n-name is Chica" said Chica. "Hello I be Foxy the pirate Fox" said Foxy. "Hey everybody my name is Bonnie" said Bonnie. "Hey…umm you guys can call me Goldie, I'm Freddy's little brother." said Goldie "Nice to meet you all and welcome to the pizzeria, you will all be preforming for kids that come to the pizzeria… you guys can walk around after performances and at night too. I'm but you guys can call me Fazz" Fazz" said . "Hi Fazz" said everyone.

Foxy POV

She is so damm cute I really like her he thought to himself as he tried to remember his lines for tomorrow. "Hi Chica" he said to her when she passed by "Hi Foxy, what ya up to" she said. "Studding my lines for tomorrow" he said. "Can I see Foxy?" she said. "I don't see why not." He gave her his paper and she said, "I think you will do great!" Foxy blushed and Chica left to look for the kitchen. She is such a sweet girl I really like her Foxy thought as he continued to study his lines.

Freddy's POV

"No pooping on the floor, no saying bad words in front of the kids, and no biting anyone." Strict rules for animatronics oh well. There she is…..Chica. She draws me in she's so, so her. She isn't afraid to be herself I-I really like her. " Hi Freddy" Chica said. "HELLO CHICA!" Freddy said. "Can you talk a little quieter Freddy…please." Chica said laughing. "Whoops sorry you got me by surprise Chica." Freddy said at a normal voice level. "Its okay, sorry I scared ya. Do you know where the kitchen is?" Chica said. "I think Bonnie knows, but I don't." Freddy said. "Okay see ya around Freddy" Chica said as she started to leave. Stupid Fred you made yourself look like a freking fool, stupid ass he thought to himself after Chica left. At least she didn't make fun of me… she is so sweet I love it.

Bonnie's POV

OMG she is coming over here umm she's such a cute girl. I'm already in love with her she is adorable oh what do I say she is coming. "Howdy Chica" said Bonnie. Why would I say howdy what am I a cowboy or something! "Howdy partner" Chica said. "Ha Ha Ha what do you need Chica" Bonnie said. "I was wondering if you knew where the kitchen is at" said Chica. "Yup I'll show you if you want me to!" said Bonnie. "Sure Bonnie that way you can help me make pizza" said Chica. Some time later…

She can even cook oh I definitely love this cute chicken she's sweet, loving, caring, a great cook and has a good sense of humor…she is the best.

Goldie's POV

"Hey Fred can I ask you something" said Goldie. "Yeah bro, what do you need?" said Freddy. "You have to answer me with the truth and nothing but the truth!" said Goldie. "Okay Goldie what is that important bro!?" said Freddy. "You like Chica, don't you?" said Goldie. He won't lie to me will he? "I-I ugh I really do like her Goldie…But if you tell her so help me I'll…." Freddy said starting to get worked up. "I knew it Fred ha ha oh man your first crush… are you going to tell her!?" said Goldie. "NO, not yet anyway!" said Freddy who was blushing the hole time. "You have a week to tell her.. and if you don't I will!" said Goldie. "Goldie that's unf…." Started Freddy. POOF! Goldie had disappeared. Hahaha my brother's first crush aww man that's great! Aww but she's the only girl… I hope no one else got that idea. I should check there minds just to make sure. LATER…

Fuck everyone likes her… well I guess things will be pretty interesting to watch then won't it!


	2. Plans

**This chapter will be short but I hope you guys enjoy**

 **Freddy's POV**

Why do I even talk to my brother. I'm so stupid ugh now I have a freking deadline. Well then I'll have to bond with her that way she doesn't think I'm a freak. This is going to be super hard. I wonder if the likes me.

 **Foxy's POV**

Why did she hang out with everyone? I don't like it. Am I jealous? No it can't be can it, I know I like her but am I already jealous!? I really like her but I don't know if I should tell her. No, not yet she will think I'm weird. I know I'll tell her at the end of the week so she won't judge me. I wonder what she is thinking, I hope she likes me!

 **Bonnie's POV**

Okay let's see what can I do so Chica likes me? I know I will give her a present so that every time she looks at her present she will think of me! She likes to cook so I should get her something food related, but what?! I'll sleep on it and give it to her when the week is over and I will confess my love. Sounds like a plan to me!

 **Chica's POV**

Everyone is so sweet. The night guard is really nice too. I think I'll love it here! All the boys are so nice, I like them all I think we will all be great friends. I hope everyone else thinks so too! Although it would be great to have other girls around here, not that I'm complaining. Maybe I can ask Fazz later to add another girl! For now I'm happy and really excited about tomorrow! Our first performance yay I love the idea of everyone preforming for kids. Anyways I better get back to studding.


	3. Bonds and Runaways

**Child in Pizzeria POV**

"Oh look they have a Fox I LOVE foxes I have to talk to it!" said the boy.

"What do ye need lad?" said Foxy.

"ILOVEFOXESANDYOUAREAFOXANDANDANDICANTBRETH.." I said.

"Lad you have to breath if not….just breath…in and out." said Foxy as I started breathing normally.

"Sorry I'm just really excited because you are the best animal and you can talk and and and" said the boy.

"What be your name lad?" said Foxy.

"I be P.G." I said. _I hope he gets my joke!_

"I be Foxy….Wait a minute! Now I get it… hahaha you be funny P.G." said Foxy.

 _He got my joke! He thinks I'm funny!_

"We have to go now!" said my Mom.

"But Mom…" I said.

"Now lad ye needs to listen to ye's moder." said Foxy

"Okay Foxy…see ya tomorrow!" I said.

"Bye P.G." said Foxy.

 **Later….**

"Mom it was so fun I talked to Foxy and he was so nice!" I said.

"Would you shut up already you stupid kid, you said you wanted to go to the idiotic pizzeria for 5 freaking minutes for your freaking birthday and I took you for like 10 minutes so just shut the fuck up you retard!" said mom.

"Sorry Mo…." I started but then…

"SHUT UP MOM!" yelled my brother.

"Daniel I'm telling the kid the truth…" mom said.

"NO MOM YOU ARE YELLING AT HIM ON HIS BIRTHDAY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOUR JUST LIKE DAD!" said Daniel.

Mom slapped Danny and then grabbed my hand and locked me and Danny in our room.

 _Danny why did you tell mom she was like dad…even she isn't that bad._ I hugged Danny and he hugged me back.

"Happy Birthday" he said and gave me a backpack.

"I already have a backpack Danny. Remember mommy bought it for me…." I started saying.

"We are leaving." He whispered in my ear.

 _I had only dreamed that I would hear those words...he had said them! My dreams where now a real!_

"Really?!" I said.

"Yeah…"

 **HAHAHA NO I'm not leaving you guys on a cliff hanger that would be cruel….. So hear you go….**

 **Danny's POV**

We opened the window and snuck out.

"Danny where are we going?" P.G. said.

"I know a friend that doesn't have parents home and he left to a 3 day party so he said that we could stay there for a few days." I said.

"But Danny what if he tells on us?" asked P.G.

"He wont tell on us because he knows what mom does…she doesn't want us to be in danger." I said as we almost got to our hideout.

"Hey this is Jeremy's house!" said P.G.

"Yup Lucy let us hide hear." I said.

"Who's Lucy?" P.G. said.

"Jeremy's sister P.G. you met her remember, she's the one who is always around Jeremy." I said.

"Oh!" P.G. said.

I unlocked the door and we went into the guest room to sleep.

The next morning….

 _What have we done? We left our mom! Wow we are really capable! Still I feel bad that I got P.G. all mixed into this, after all he's just 7. Well I should make something to eat..._


End file.
